Selfish Affection
by CrazyLaviFangirl
Summary: If this was what love was, she wished she never had to suffer through it. (OC X Judal)
1. Chapter 1: First Impression

Kamilah's first memory of him was anything but positive.

A sharp tendril of ice stabbed clean through her leg, rooting her to the ground in fear. She couldn't move, let alone think of another course of action. She whimpered as she tried to remove the ice, finding it to be impossible. This couldn't be normal…

"J-Judal." She glared up at him, having heard the princess call out his name earlier. He grinned down at you, the amusement on his face being very clear. He enjoyed the fearful eyes she was showing him now, practically begging for her life without saying a word.

He pushed her down flat on her back, dislodging the ice roughly and causing her extreme pain. His fingers glided up her stomach, heading towards her arms where they stopped when they reached her neck. The next words that he spoke to Kamilah had sealed her fate, she realized, and her life was his from that point on.

"I'll make you mine."


	2. Chapter 2: Possessive

Kamilah was working, being the vigilant merchant her father wanted her to be. She did as she was told, selling and gaining many items due to her feminine charms and natural charisma. Waving off another loyal customer, she let out a sigh as you wished the day was more than half over. A good night's sleeping was sounding better and better as the day continued.

"Good day, ma'am." Kamilah glanced up to meet the eyes of a handsome stranger that made her heart skip a beat; he gulped as she stood up, holding her hands behind her back as she greeted him warmly.

"Welcome, please look-"

"I did not come here for the goods, miss; I came here because I heard of a beautiful woman that was in this area… that must be you."

"W-Well, I suppose." She lost your composure for a second, unable to find the proper words to use in this situation. She had been propositioned by many men before, but never one as handsome as this man.

It was when she heard a familiar voice coo her name that he realized this situation meant nothing but trouble.

"Judal." Kamilah turned to glare at the dark haired male, who sauntered forth from seemingly nowhere. His eyes didn't bother to glance over at her; they focused on the man who had given Kamilah his attention. Before he could gain any more ground, she grabbed onto his arm, pulling him back. Judal glared at her for a moment, taking a second to gauge the situation before he turned back towards the man.

"Talk to my woman again, and it'll be a war between you and I, you perverted merchant." The man, outraged at his words, stomped off in a huff. She let out a sigh of relief as it seemed that business was finally going to slow down, especially with the Magi standing beside her still present. She released him, walking towards the tent to gain her breath back for a second. Judal quickly followed.

"What the hell was that?" Kamilah exclaimed, exasperated with the overly protective Magi constantly bursting in at unexpected moments.

"You know what the say." He grabbed onto her arm forcefully, pulling her so close that their noses touched. "Love makes you do dumb things." He grinned widely at her, laughing mockingly at Kamilah's puzzled look.

"Stop making fun of me, you big jerk!"


	3. Chapter 3: Ego

The afternoon had started out normal, but as many things tended to do, it quickly went downhill. Judal found himself free during most days, and during his free time he'd like to spend it with Kamilah. It was nothing romantic, or cute, in her opinion. He was just downright irritating, and existed purely to make her want to throw herself in the sea.

"Judal." Kamilah glared at the Magi across the room from her, who had just been tinkering with a few things on the shelves that he shouldn't be touching. He had been in her home for only a few minutes, but the fact she had denied his greeting and continued to read her book hit a nerve with him. He didn't appreciate being ignored, and he wouldn't allow her to get away with it. So he did what he did best.

"You should respond when someone greets you." He scolded, sauntering closer. She gulped, eyes darting away from his due to her nervousness. She had known of Judal for a long while before he had claimed her, but she had never truly had any interaction with him. His actions were still unpredictable, and this left her feeling nervous in his presence. "Isn't that right?"

How he had gotten so close to her in a matter of seconds was questionable, but she weren't sure she was in the position to question him. He easily dominated Kamilah, pressing his forehead against hers to assure that he was all she was seeing. She was no stranger to Judal's possessive nature, and in a few ways, she enjoyed it. Not the fact he threatened to kill every man that spoke to her, but more for the fact that he wanted her, and only her, for the moment.

If anything at least it helped to stroke her ego.


End file.
